1361 DR
* Lolth sends a yochlol to Menzoberranzan during a sacrifice of a drow male. The handmaiden decrees the new laws of the Spider Queen. There should be peace among all houses, no drow must be sacrificed, even males and children should be treated well. All this is to strengthen the city after the turmoil and losses of the recent past. Until Lolth declares the end of this peace, every house that breaks these rules will be punished by her. The yochlol also named the new twenty strongest houses of the city. * In the Sea of Fallen Stars, Teldar becomes King of the Pirates. * The followers of Cyric seize control of Zhentil Keep. Xeno Mirrormane leads an inquisition/holy war known as the First Banedeath in an effort to scour the city of the existing Bane worshipers. They given the option to worship Cyric or die. * The Chosen of Eilistraee from the Promenade has skirmishes with and attacks the Dragon's Hoard merchant company's headquarters in Skullport. * Castle Trinity, led by Barjin and later Aballister Bonaduce, begins their quest for regional conquest. * Luskan conquers Ruathym again, but the Lords' Alliance threatens war and forces a withdrawal. * Cordell's Golden Legion conquers Payit, Kultaka, and Nexal in Maztica. They take over the city of Ulatos. * Four archmages of the Cult of the Dragon come to Silverymoon and hurl spells to provoke Alustriel Silverhand to confront them. Alustriel and Taern "Thunderspell" Hornblade destroy two of the archmages, but a Cult dracolich then assaults the southern walls. Taern and the Spellguard deal with the dracolich, leaving Alustriel to face the remaining archmages alone. She slays one, but only the fortuitous arrival of Khelben "Blackstaff" Arunsun and Laeral Silverhand save her life against the last. * Tammar in Thesk is seized by Tuigan bandits, who harass merchants on the Golden Way for months. * Tan Chin leads his undead forces into Shou Lung. Still weak from the Tuigan Horde two years before, the Shou are overrun at Shih Tuh and Yenching. Tan Chin then takes Lo Tu, then the whole realm of Khazari by the end of the year. * The continent of Maztica is discovered by Amnian explorer Captain-General Cordell and the Golden Legion. * Helmsport is founded by the Golden Legion in Maztica. * Following the Cyricist takeover of Zhentil Keep, Manshoon makes the Citadel of the Raven the new headquarters for the Zhentarim. * The Monastery of St Domin is dedicated to Ilmater in Tethyr, about a half-day north of where the path from Mosstone ended at the coast. * Barjin, the cleric of Talona, plans to destroy the Edificant Library, but is killed by Cadderly Bonaduce. * Ragnor, a half-ogre from Castle Trinity, is killed by Elbereth and Cadderly Bonaduce. * The assassin Ghost of Westgate, is defeated by Cadderly Bonaduce. He is officially defeated in a mental battle with Cadderly in some abyssal rift. * Galladel, an elven king of Shilmista, is killed during the invasion by Castle Trinity's forces. His son, Elbereth, becomes the new king. * Bogo Rath, one of the three wizards of Castle Trinity, is killed by Ivan Bouldershoulder after a failed attempt to escape from Cadderly Bonaduce when his assassination plans fall to pieces. * Zz'Pzora, a two-headed deep dragon, is killed in the lair of the Dragon's Hoard merchant company beneath Skullport. * Naltecona, the last ruler of Nexal, is killed by Cordell's mage and lover Darien, setting off the Night of Wailing. * The Amnnian Bishop of Helm, Domincus is sacrificed to the Maztican god Zaltec in Nexal. * Cordell's cavalry commander Alvarro is poisoned when he attempts to rape a priestess of Qotal. * After convincing the Righteous Man, guildmaster of the Night Knives' thieves' guild of Selgaunt, to have guild members infiltrate the homes of several noble families in order to gain actionable information, Erevis Cale assassinates the butler of the Uskevren family and then convinces Thamalon Uskevren to hire him as the man's replacement. * A former Sembian nobleman named Dinam becomes a dukar after falling overboard from his ship and losing his memory. * Arilyn Moonblade and Danilo Thann discover that the Harper Assassin terrorizing the North is the gold elf Kymil Nimesin. Danilo joins the Harpers. * The hammership Probe docks in Rauthaven in Nimbral for an auction. * This year is known as the Year of the Golden Discovery in the Black Chronology. ;Novels * Starlight & Shadows: ** Daughter of the Drow (except prelude) ** Tangled Webs ** Windwalker * Cleric Quintet begins. ** Canticle (in Flamerule) ** In Sylvan Shadows (begins on Eleasis 4) * Elfshadow * Maztica trilogy begins. ** Ironhelm ends. ** Viperhand begins. * Elfshadow ends. * Into the Void * The Maelstrom's Eye * The Fallen Fortress begins. ;Short Stories * Realms of Magic ** "The Direct Approach": Set between the events of Daughter of the Drow and Tangled Webs. Appendix Notes References DR|}}|8|_TZ}} +35000}} +35000}} +35000}}